


The Ratte's Tale

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Tales from a Lapsed Medievalist [2]
Category: Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer, The X-Files
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-06
Updated: 1999-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing beast-fable from the Canterbury Tales?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ratte's Tale

The Ratte's Tale  
by Darth Nonie, Lapsed Medievalist

A Ratte ther was, a fallen traytour knighte,  
Who was inne leathern doublet well bedighte*,  
A knyffe held hidde within, a smyle withoute;  
A handsomm evyl knave withouten doubte.  
And yet love gnawed him like a ratte hys preye,  
And made him wake by nicht and mourne by daye.  
For so hadde Cupid prycked him with his darte  
That on a lovely Foxe he sette his herte,  
And yet the Foxe's father he hadde slain,  
Whyche made much sorrowe fall between them twain.... 

* Bedight = clothed, decked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Who, ME mug Geoffrey Chaucer's CANTERBURY TALES in an alley and steal some turns of phrase? You must be mistaken, officer!


End file.
